


Martin loves Malcolm

by Navy_Bird



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navy_Bird/pseuds/Navy_Bird
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Martin Whitly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Martin loves Malcolm

Martin's "I will always love you." to Martin in the beginning


End file.
